Cake and Curiosity
by FizzSummers
Summary: Pinkie's been acting strangely towards Dash and soon the Pegasus finds out what it is. Can a magnificent cake help Pinkie get what she wants? Pinkie Pie x Rainbow Dash. Contains some clop.


_**Cake and Curiosity**_

_a/n: Warnings: sexual stuff with ponies. First time writing a clop scene so be nice please. I may write another part to this at some point. _

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what to expect when she was led into the house of the very random Pinkie Pie. Lately, the pink earth pony had been seeking to spend more time alone with her, she was even showering the pegasus with various gifts. Each day Dash would find herself getting surprise after surprise. And today it was clear that she would be receiving another. "Okay close your eyes Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said excitedly right before they were about to walk into the kitchen.

"Awww, Pinkie you've already given me enough and-" Pinkie's hoof was suddenly placed over her mouth before she could say anything further.

"Shhh...don't say anymore," Pinkie whispered, "this isn't just a surprise...it's a super mega surprise! Understand?" Moving forward so her face was closer to Dash's. There was no escaping one of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash nodded her head slightly to show that she understood. "Great!" Pinkie cried happily, pulling back her hoof.

Before Dash could say anything, Pinkie spun around and thrust her backside and tail into the air. "Uhh...Pinkie?" the pegasus said in confusion, blushing slightly.

"Grab on so you don't bump into anything!" Pinkie told her with a giggle.

"Oh right," Dash said. Feeling painfully awkward the pegasus soon had Pinkie's puffy tail between her teeth as she closed her eyes.

"Here we go," Pinkie Pie said as she began moving forward. Keeping her eyes shut tightly, Rainbow Dash tried her best to move in unison with the earth pony.

It didn't take long for Pinkie to come to abrupt stop, causing the pegasus to bump into her from behind.

"Pinkie!" Dash hollered, letting go of the tail and stepping back. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Okay, Okay, Okay just wait...oh, I'm so excited for you to see this!" Pinkie cried happily, "just let me take a deep breath." The pegasus grunted in slight impatience as Pinkie took a very deep breath.

"All right...open 'em up!"

Dash's eyes flew open she was about to say something to Pinkie but her eyes locked onto the cake that sat on the table. It was a considerably large cake with three layers, but what impressed the pegasus the most was the beautiful rainbow icing that seemed to light up the entire room. "Pinkie, did you make this for me?" Rainbow said as she stared at the cake.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Of course, who else would it be for?"

"It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, eager to have a piece.

"Yipee! You like it," Pinkie said, giving her friend a little nuzzle. "Go on dig in," she urged, seeing Dash's expression.

Without hesitating Dash opened her mouth and took a large bite from the bottom layer of the cake. It tasted just as good as it looked. "Mmmm, mmmm Pinkie this is beyond amazing," she said through her mouth full of delectable cake.

Pinkie beamed, watching her friend take bite after bite. "Pinkie Pie this just might be the best cake you've ever made." Dash said after swallowing down her most recent bite.

"Thankies! Hey Rainbow you got a little icing..." Without thinking Pinkie leaned in and licked the spot of icing from the corner of her friend's mouth. Before pulling back she stayed in place for a moment, as if she wanted more. The pegasus's eyes went wide as she blushed deeply from the feeling of Pinkie's tongue.

"P-pinkie?!" Dash said, almost stammering.

Giggling nervously Pinkie Pie looked to the floor, "Oh sorry." she said softly. "But you know it's really good icing."

Rainbow Dash sighed, she could easily sense that there was something going on with the earth pony. Although she wanted to devour more cake, now was the time to find out just what it is was. She had attributed all the surprises to Pinkie Pie's randomness and personality. Now was the first time she realized it could be something more. "Pinkie, come on look at me."

The earth pony looked up, she looked shy and vulnerable, something Rainbow Dash had never seen in her before. "Rainbow Dash do you think...I'm pretty?" she said softly and then quickly looked away.

The pegasus flushed at the question, her eyes widening. "C'mon Pinkie don't ask me things like that!" she said defensively.

"Oh sorry," Pinkie said in a sad voice, bowing her head.

"Of course you're pretty!" Dash snapped, "you're beautiful!"

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up as a wide smile came to her face, "R-really?" she said, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Yeah," the pegasus replied, her face becoming warm. "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Because, I like you!" Pinkie said after taking a deep breath. "And not just as a friend!"

It took a moment for Rainbow Dash to process what the earth pony had just said. She never would have thought that Pinkie Pie liked her in "that" way. It greatly confused her since she wasn't sure if she felt the same way about her friend. "Wow, Pinkie Pie I don't know what to say." However, her curiosity was making itself known.

"You don't have to say much," Pinkie said, "Can't we just experiment? Please, Please, Please—"

"What do you mean experiment...?" Rainbow Dash asked but the look on the earth pony's face answered the question for her. "Oh, Oh, Oh, well I don't know." she said nervously.

"Aw, come on Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie begged. "Since when are you so shy?"

"I'm not shy!" the pegasus cried. "Okay we can experiment, but only a little." She tried her best to hide her nervousness as she moved close to Pinkie Pie until their muzzles were merely inches apart. Closing her eyes she kissed the earth pony. At first, it felt strange to her but soon she felt a strong desire throughout her body. Perhaps Pinkie Pie could be more than just a friend to her, it couldn't hurt to see just how far things could go.

"Rainbow Dash, you don't know how long I've wanted that!" Pinkie exclaimed once their kiss had ended. It was apparent she was excited from the way she jumped up and down. Soon she eagerly leaned in towards the pegasus, wanting another kiss. Rainbow Dash held up a hoof to stop her, a smile forming on her face.

"Dash?" the earth pony said curiously.

"Could you lay down for me, Pinkie?" the pegasus asked.

"Okay!" With a smile Pinkie laid down on the kitchen floor on her back, her hind legs spread. "What are you going to do Rainbow Dash?" The pegasus was gazing at her friend's exposed sex, a tingling sensation devastating her own body.

"You'll see," she finally answered. Returning to her thoughts, she pressed her hoof against the cake to take off some of the rainbow icing. Her body shaking with excitement, she slowly rubbed it between Pinkie's legs. The gentle touch of her hoof caused the pink pony to moan. Hearing the sound of pleasure, Dash's wings suddenly unfolded in the excitement.

"Mmmm, Rainbow...more..." Pinkie said, her body arching.

Rainbow's mouth parted as she moved her muzzle to her friend's icing covered entrance. Her tongue moved along the icing, the taste of it and Pinkie driving her wild. "Yes, lick it all off!" the earth pony cried eagerly. The pegasus's tongue slowly eased into the other pony's small opening causing her to gasp. "Oh Rainbow Dash that feels so good!"

Her wings fluttering slightly, Dash buried her entire muzzle into Pinkie's entrance so her tongue could lick even deeper. Pinkie's loud moans filled the kitchen, her body trembling from the blissful and thrilling feeling. The sweet mixture of tastes made Rainbow hunger for more and more, she hummed in her state of ecstasy. The vibrations furthered Pinkie's pleasure, she was crying out so loudly. For a moment, the pegasus worried that someone on the outside might hear them.

"Dash, oh my sweet cupcakes!" Pinkie cried as pressure in her body builds up and she soon reaches an intense climax. Shivers went through her body as she recovered from her orgasm. For a few moments longer Rainbow Dash's mouth lingered around the earth pony's sweet spot. When she pulled away her muzzle was drenched with love juice.

Dash stood up and Pinkie did the same, immediately licking the pegasus clean. Dash couldn't help but shiver a bit, she was beginning to feel shyness again for some reason. "I love you, Dashie." Pinkie said softly. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, even now she was still unsure.


End file.
